emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7971 (25th October 2017)
Plot Victoria gets emotional as she reads the stories of children who are up for adoption. Moira isn't happy about Faith's meddling yesterday. DS Benton appears at the farm asking to see any vehicles as new evidence has come to light. Paddy reluctantly moves his belongings out of Tall Trees Cottage. Debbie drops the children off with Charity whilst she goes to the auction. Sarah is excited about the prospect of getting a new house and is already designing her new bedroom. Debbie, Chrissie and Eric prepare for the auction of Jacobs Fold. Jimmy is also in attendance. Harriet is having trouble with the church bus but the garage has a backlog. Cain overhears when Harriet mentions to Ross that she was planning to look at a new parish in Oxford. The police appear at the garage to ask to see Cain and Ross's car tyres. Ross is defensive although Cain allows them to check his. Jimmy joins in the bidding after a nod from Eric to push the price up. Bidding reaches £300,000, more than Debbie can afford. It looks like Chrissie has placed the winning bid when suddenly a woman bids £350,000. April encourages Marlon to apologise to Paddy and make friends again. Faith advises Moira to let Cain help with the baby. Harriet earwigs as Moira states that Cain has let her down too many times. Eric hands Jimmy some money as they leave the auction room. The winning bidder approaches Debbie and explains that Tom Waterhouse has just bought Jacobs Fold for her. Debbie is stunned. Ross is agitated by the police's presence. Paddy finds Marlon at the playground. He sits on the swing next to Marlon and asks to talk. They make up and decide to put "Misters before sisters" and Marlon asks Paddy to come home. Vanessa talks about her disastrous date and states she hates being set up. Debbie makes her way to Tom's penthouse suite and questions what he's playing at. Debbie insists she's not for sale before stropping off. Cain tells Harriet that he doesn't want her to go to Oxford. They kiss but Harriet pulls away and walks off. Debbie returns to the pub and tells excited Sarah that they've got the house. Charity is confused when Eric mentions that he's sold the house to someone named Mrs Timperly-Clarke. Paddy is shocked when Chas walks into Tall Trees Cottage. After establishing Paddy isn't seeing anyone, Chas pounces on him. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chrissie White - Chrissie White *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Auctioneer - Robin Bowerman *Tweedy Lady - Wendy Patterson Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tullington Residential Auctioneers - Auction room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Café Main Street - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Unknown hotel in Leeds Notes *First appearance of Chas Dingle since 31st March 2017 as Lucy Pargeter returns from maternity leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes